The super surprise
by 866marluxia
Summary: Dora and Boots have a super surprise waiting for them at her house. Read and find out what it is. Contains some bad language and a little bit of violence.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story!

It was another peaceful evening and Dora and company were once again, standing along the typical yellow-brown trial that they always walk on.

"Hey Dora, what should we do today?" asked Boots.

"Hell if I know Boots. I know! We should go to the alligator pond. I've always wanted to go there."

"Wait. Aren't there alligators in there at this time of night? Besides, I don't think that your parents would like that very much." said Boots.

"Who gives a damn!" shouted Dora. "My parents always let us both go exploring unsupervised right? They don't care what happens to us!"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Alright then. C'mon, let's go" shouted Boots with enthusiasm.

Just then, both Dora and Boots hear a voice coming from far far away. It sounded very familiar to both of them.

"Dora! Where are you? It's me" the mysterious voice shouted. "It's time to come home Dora!"

"Hey, that sounds like my mommy." Dora said.

"Dora, come back home" her mother shouted again.

"Damnit! I was so looking forward to the trip to the alligator pond" said Boots. "Dammit dammit dammit!"

"Dora I also have a super surprise for you, but you'll have to come home to see what it is" her mother's voice said.

"A surprise" both Dora and Boots said with excitement.

"Dora, I want to see what the super surprise is, don't you huh huh huh" Boots cried out like a fricken dumbass.

"You bet I do. C'mon Boots let's go to my house to see what the super surprise is." said Dora "YAY!" shouted out Boots

Later that evening Dora and Boots of course, had trouble finding her own house so she had to call out her map to show her where she lives. How sad. They both end up being stung by bees going thru the bee's jungle and they were almost beaten up for going over the grumpy old troll's bridge just because they couldn't solve his riddle. Finally they were able to get to her house with a only a few scratches.

"OOOWWWWWWW. My fricken chest hurts like hell" cried Boots

"Shit. And my arms and legs are killing me, but at least we're home" cheered Dora.

"You're such an idiot Dora. If you actually KNEW where your home was, we wouldn't be in so much pain right now!" complained Boots.

"Shut the hell up Boots, or I'll kick your monkey ass into next week." said Dora "Anyway, let's go inside to see what our super surprise is shall we."

Both Boots and Dora walked into the house. The living room was all lit up, but her parents were nowhere to be found. They shouted out for her parents, but no answer. They shouted out again, but still no answer. They both started to get really scared.

"Dora, what's going on here and where are your mother and father?" Boots whispered into her ear.

"I'm not sure, but they have to be somewhere around here." said Dora

Just then, they find her parents in the living room sitting on the big sofa in the middle of the room.

"Welcome home Dora." both of her parents said

"Hey mom and dad. Say! Where's the super surprise?" asked Dora

"Alright then. I'll go get it for you." her mother told her both her parents got up from the sofa.

"Wait here Dora." her mom said to her.

"Ok." she said to her.

What Dora didn't know was that Boots was standing out on the far side of the room and out of her sight. Without so much as a warning, Dora's father grabbed Boots and threw him into her room and shut and lock the door so that Boots couldn't escape.

"What's taking you guys?" Dora shouted.

Just then her mother came into the room with a blue box with red ribbons tied to it, somewhat like a Christmas present.

"What's in the box mommy?" Dora asked her.

She opened the box and saw something that even she didn't expect to find. A belt.

"Huh?" she thought. "A belt. What's the belt for?" she continued to stare at it.

"I'll take that!" her father snatched the belt from her.

"Is this what my super surprise is?" she asked her dad.

"Oh, yes it is." he said after he folded the belt and started to snack it until it started to make a loud whipping sound. Dora started to feel very scared.

"You aren't going to do what I think you're going to do are you?" Dora questioned her father.

"Look Dora. We've had it with you wandering off and exploring without our supervision. And for Boots too. You could really get yourself injured or worse." her mother told her.

"This time we are going to get thru to you even if it hurts you more than us." her father told her.

Dora, felling very afraid screamed and ran off, but her parents grabbed her and placed her on the couch.

"HOPEFULLY THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO RUN OFF BY YOURSELF." Dora's father yelled at her.

And so, her father commenced with spanking her with the belt that she thought was her "super surprise." Ever since that day, Dora has learned not to wander off with her pet monkey friend all by herself ever again. Will this be enough to convince her to not go exploring alone, or will she just end up repeating her mistakes and getting more ass whippings? Who knows, but one thing is for sure: she never wanted to go exploring with any kind of danger involved ever again.

**THE END**


End file.
